pokemonxyugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Pairings/Shippings
This page will contain all the names for the MANY relationships on PokémonxYu-G-Oh!. They are seperated into 5 categories: Canon (CanonxCanon), Crack (CanonxOC), OC, (OCxOC), Crossover (Series A canon/OC x Series B canon/OC), and Threesom/Love Triangle. From there, they are seperated into 4 subcategories: Yaoi (malexmale), Yuri (femalexfemale), Het (malexfemale), and family/incestual. If a trainer is paired with a Pokémon, it will either be Yaoi or Yuri in the Canon category. A *AeroShipping- Phoebe Kaiba x Skylar *AmethystShipping (LV) - Yugi Moto x Marina "Crystal" Kesshō *AmethystShipping (PKAC) - Jesse Anderson x Amethyst *AngelShipping (LV) - Mikey Coppertino (LV) x Téa Gardner *AngelShipping (PKAC) - Chazz Princeton x Syrus Truesdale *AristocratShipping - Samuel Crane x Mikey Coppertino (LV) *AssistShipping - Tristan Taylor x Mikey Coppertino (LV) B *BeautyShipping- Phoebe Kaiba x Sapphire C *ChampionShipping - Seto Kaiba x Solidad *ColdShipping - Eric Covollo x Mikey Coppertino *ContestShipping - Drew x Mikey Coppertino (LV) *CougarShipping - Seto Kaiba x Daphne Flurte *CyndaShipping - Yugi Moto x Jimmy "Gold" Gōrudo D *DarkFireShipping- Phoebe Kaiba x Ruby *DemonShipping - Olivia Love x Mikey Coppertino *DestinyShipping (LV) - Yugi Moto x Mikey Coppertino *DreamShipping (LV) - Phoebe Kaiba x Eric Covollo (LV) *DreamShipping (PKAC) - Jesse Anderson x Alexis Rhodes F *FanShipping - Yugi Moto x Mikey Coppertino (PKAC) *FireRedShipping - Jaden Yuki x Mikey Coppertino (PKAC) *FoxShipping- Phoebe Kaiba x Elle *FriendShipping (LV) - Shanice Lewis x Mikey Coppertino (LV) *FriendShipping (PKAC) - Zane Truesdale x Atticus Rhodes G *GardenShipping - Mikey Coppertino (LV) x Mokuba Kaiba H *HerbShipping - Mikey Coppertino (LV) x Herben *HeartShipping- Yugi Moto x Ryou Bakura I *IceShipping (LV) - Phoebe Kaiba x Glacier *IceShipping (PKAC) - Blade x Foxy *InstinctShipping - Tyranno Hassleberry x Cassidy Moto K *KatsuShipping- Seto Kaiba x Phoebe Kaiba x Mokuba Kaiba *KiddyShipping - Mokuba Kaiba x Cindy Flurte M *MerShipping- Phoebe Kaiba x Vapor *MillenniumDragonShipping - Seto Kaiba x Mikey Coppertino (LV) x Yami Yugi *MillenniumShipping - Yugi Moto x Mikey Coppertino (LV) x Yami Yugi *MonsterShipping - Herben x Blue N *NeoDestinyShipping - Seto Kaiba x Mikey Coppertino x Yugi Moto *NeoShipping - Seto Kaiba x Mikey Coppertino (LV) *NewRivalShipping - Silver x Yugi Moto *NonpolarShipping - Eric Covollo x Joey Wheeler P *PeachShipping - Yugi Moto x Téa Gardner *PokéBlockShipping - Kelly x Mikey Coppertino (LV) *PorcupineShipping - Yugi Moto x Cindy *PsuedoShipping - Seto Kaiba x Cynthia *ProtectionShipping - Francis Coppertino x Mikey Coppertino *PurityShipping - Joey Wheeler x Shanice Lewis R *RevolutionShipping -Yami Yugi x Téa Gardner S *SensualShipping - Joey Wheeler x Mikey Coppertino (LV) *ServantShipping - Yami Yugi x Cindy *SkarmoryShipping - Samuel Crane x Phoebe *SpiritShipping (LV) - Yami Yugi x Téa Gardner x Yugi Moto *SpiritShipping (PKAC) - Jesse Anderson x Jaden Yuki *StarShipping (LV) - Phoebe Kaiba x Téa Gardner *StarShipping (X-Over) - Yusei Fudo x Jaden Yuki *SuicuneShipping - Franky Coppertino x Seto Kaiba x Cipher Admin Venus *SuperStarShipping- Phoebe Kaiba x Joselyn McKinley x Téa Gardner *SupremeShipping (LV) - Phoebe Kaiba x Joselyn McKinley *SupremeShipping (PKAC) - Haou x Mikaloka (LV) T *TieShipping - Tristan Taylor x Olivia Love *TommyShipping - Phoebe Kaiba x Mikey Coppertino (LV) *ToxicDragonShipping - Duke Devlin x Phoebe Kaiba W *WarShipping - Seto Kaiba x Franky Coppertino *WiccaShipping- Phoebe Kaiba x Maria Morrison Category:List